Double The Trouble
by MariChan2011
Summary: Two special circumstance transfer students from California shake things up in Glee. Will things change? Only time will tell. Sam/OC Artie/OC and there may be other 0C/? pairings. Placed in Season 3. SPOILERS if you haven't seen the season.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooooo...this is my first fanfiction and if all goes well I shall expand the amount I post on here and create some sort of schedule for regular updating. Please read and review. No flames. I'll be more fun as time goes on. I promise. So enjoy.**

* * *

"Thank God! We're here!" shouted a voice.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that long of a drive. " replied another voice.

"Oh come on! California to Ohio! And driving? Super long any which way you look at It." said the first voice.

"Oh get out of the car. We've got to unpack." said the second voice. The sound of car doors being opened and slammed pierced through the quiet frosty morning air. Two bodies stood in front of the 5 story apartment complex. Both short in stature. One with layered wavy, dark brown, almost black hair and deep brown almond shaped eyes and full lips, the other with dyed black hair and round caramel eyes and pouty lips. Both are curvy and dressed similarly.

"Ready Marissa?" asked Kristina. Marissa was wearing dark wash jeans and a purple Metallica tee. She pulled her black Led Zeppelin hoodie tighter around herself, shuffling her black high top converse against the black top.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose." sighed Marissa. She glanced over at Kristina; she was wearing black skinny jeans, and a black tank top. Kristina was mirroring Marissa, tightly pulling her black leather jacket and shuffling her black boots. With one big deep breath, they both walked forward and entered the building. They took the stairs to the 4th floor and stood for a moment in front of their apartment, 4E. It was located at the end of the hall, a window at the end looking out over the city of Lima, Ohio. With a sigh, Kristina pulled out their apartment keys, handing one to Marissa before putting her key in the lock. She turned the doorknob and swung the door open. What they saw was their furniture placed in the middle of their living room and their boxes stacked and lining the wall.

"Looks like most of our stuff got here fine." Said Marissa brushing past Kristina, she put her purse and laptop down on the counter in the kitchen. It was modest, the standard kitchenette. It was located just off the left side of the living room. Its white linoleum floor needed to be mopped and the wood countertop needed to be wiped down, but it was nice none the less. Marissa plopped down on their black sofa pulling boxes toward her.

"I guess the Landlord opened the door for the movers when our stuff got here." Said Kristina finally walking in and deposited her stuff with Marissa's things. She looked around before heaving another sigh.

"Well, you keep organizing and putting stuff away. I'll go get the last of our stuff from the car." She received a "uh-huh" from Marissa who was already elbow deep in another box. Kristina grabbed the keys and disappeared down the hall. She returned ten minutes later carrying two boxes and a couple bags. Marissa had already gone through the boxes for the kitchen and put away the utensils and pots and pans.

"Uh….I could use a little help over here!" shouted Kristina from the doorway struggling to keep the stuff from falling. Marissa popped up from a box labeled "Kristina's Stuff" and jogged to Kristina. She took a box and two of three bags and deposited them on the couch, Kristina doing the same. Kristina huffed and plopped down on the remaining space on the couch. Marissa stood in front of her, hands on her hips.

"Clear off the couch and take a nap. You drove here while I was sleeping. It's your turn homie. I'll keep unpacking." Marissa said as Kristina let out a yawn. Kristina nodded and started moving the stuff from the couch as Marissa went back to the boxes. Kristina laid down and closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep. Marissa made swift work of the other boxes and even moved most of the furniture around. She'd have to wait 'till Kristina got up to make sure she liked the placement. She had already set her room up the way that she wanted and had left Kristina's things in her room to fix it as she saw fit. She started to feel hungry and having nothing in the fridge she grabbed Kristina's keys and jotted down a note. With that she closed the door behind her and headed to the car.

* * *

It took her no more than twenty minutes to find a grocery store. She got off and entered the store making a mental checklist of the things she and Kristina needed. She was so lost in her thoughts that she rammed her basket into someone.

"Ouch! Hey watch where you're—g-going?" Baby blue eyes locked with deep brown ones.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I was totally lost in my own mind!" said Marissa as she moved toward the guy in a wheelchair. Oh now she felt really guilty.

"Oh man! I really am sorry!" she continued to spout apologies as she inspected his chair and him for any damages. He just stared at her. He could hear her voice but didn't comprehend a single word. He simple stared at her, studying her face. If he admitted it to himself, he would say he was checking her out. She was breathtaking.

"Um….hello? Are you listening?" Marissa was waving her hand in front of his face when he came to.

"Uh…what? W-what where you saying?" he stuttered, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

"I was asking if you were alright. I didn't find any damage but who knows? You might be damaged internally. It would be my luck." She sighed.

"No it's okay. I'm alright. Uh…my names Artie. Artie Abrams." he held out his hand.

"The names Marissa. Marissa Iglesias." She smiled and took his hand, shaking it playfully.

"Sorry about your chair. I kinda scuffed it." She said as she released his hand scratching the back of her neck bashfully.

"It's alright. It's seen worse days." He smiled reassuringly. She giggled and finally took the time to really look at him. He had short chocolate brown hair that he had swept to his right. He had some defined arms from what she could see. Must be the wheelchair. He wore a white, short-sleeved button-down shirt and black slacks. He had black overalls and black Vans.

"Love the overalls by the way. Totally cool." Marissa grinned as he seemed flustered by the complement.

"T-thanks. So….are you new here? I've never seen you around." She sighed.

"Yeah. I start at McKinley High tomorrow. Me and my home girl Kristina. We're from Southern California." she looked confused for a moment as Artie's face lit up with his smile.

"You're going to McKinley? I'm a junior. What are you?" his curiosity hard to contain.

"I'm actually a senior." She giggled as his smile dropped a little.

"Am I sensing some disappointment?" she smirked as his face flushed from embarrassment. He was about to defend himself when Taylor Swift's song Back to December's chorus emanated from Marissa's pocket. She quickly held up one finger to answer her phone.

"Bueno? What's up Kristina?" she waited a moment before answering.

"I'm still at the store." There was a pause before she answered again.

"What time is it now?" asked Marissa, absentmindedly twisting her left index finger in a loose curl. She gasped in surprise.

"WOW! I've been here almost thirty minutes?" she shouted and then looked around and muttered an apology in Artie's direction. He had winced when her voice suddenly got louder.

"I'll get everything. I'll be back in hour. Okay. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Artie.

"Sorry Artie. Got to go before the gurlie has a heart attack. She's hungry and so am I. See you at school?" she asked with a little more hope than intended.

"You bet." He smiled at her and she returned it gratefully before waving goodbye and wheeling her basket into an aisle. She got everything she needed and after paying for her purchases, she made her way to the car. She saw Artie getting put into his car and waved. He smiled and waved back. She deposited the groceries into the trunk of the car before getting in and driving back to the apartment.

* * *

When she pulled into their designated parking spot she pulled out her phone and hit her speed-dial for Kristina.

"Yo! Meg! Get yo butt out here and help me with the groceries!" There was an "About time!" before she heard the dial tone. She put her phone in her purse and gathered her things and popped the trunk. As she was grabbing bags Kristina showed up.

"What took you so long at the store? I was starting to think you were lost." Said Kristina as she grabbed the rest of the bags before slamming the trunk shut. Together they made their way back to their apartment.

"I got distracted." Shrugged Marissa, her head filled with those beautiful baby blues.

"Ooooohhhhh I've seen that look before. Who was he?" asked Kristina peeking at Marissa's face. Marissa's face split into a grin and a light blush dusted her olive skin.

"His name is Artie and he goes to McKinley." They had reached the door of their apartment and Kristina swung the door open. She gasped and smiled at Marissa and giggled.

"Is he cute?" she asked as she put the bags on the table, taking some from Marissa.

"Really cute! Very geek sheik!" Giggled Marissa, spinning in a circle. Kristina let out a laugh.

"Why do we always like the nerdy ones?" asked Kristina as she put away groceries.

"Well let's see shall we? Intelligent conversation, manners, sincere complements and they're pretty faithful. Plus we're both against friend-zoning our Ron Weasleys." Marissa grinned as Kristina laughed, almost dropping their cans on the floor. A knock sounded from their front door. Marissa and Kristina looked at each other before Kristina called out.

"Who is it?"

"It's Christian Rockwell, your landlord."

"Guess I better get that." Kristina scurried over to the door and quickly fixed her hair. She got a weird look from Marissa.

"What? We have to make a good first impression in case we need something or God forbid we need a little extra time for the rent." Marissa nodded her head in agreement and flashed her a thumbs up. Kristina opened the door to a tall rugged man in a t-shirt and jeans. He had short wavy hair and bright hazel eyes. He looked to be about 40, maybe his late 30's.

"You're one of my new tenants right?" He asked, the timbre in his voice seeming to reverberate down their spines. He was attractive. No doubt about it.

"Uh y-yeah. I'm Kristina and t-that's Marissa over there." Stuttered Kristina, a light blush dusting her fair skin. Marissa flashed a peace sign and added a "Yo!" before resuming her task of putting away the last of the groceries.

"I just wanted to meet you two and remind you that your rent is paid for the first two months. And that rent will be due on the first of every month." He smiled at the two.

"I live in apartment 1A with my son. Feel free to come see me if you need anything. I'll send my son if I'm busy. We handle all the repairs around here." He smiled again before waving.

"It was nice meeting you two. I have other business to attend to so I'll catch you later." He waved again before he disappeared down the stairs at the end of the hall. Kristina closed the door and locked eyes with Marissa.

"He was HOT!" Marissa started laughing.

"Indeed he was but now I'm thinking about his son! Think he passed on the Hotness gene?" Marissa stuck her tongue out before she smirked. She let out a dreamy sigh as her eyes glazed over. Kristina just rolled her eyes.

"We need to focus! I'll order pizza cause now I don't want to cook." Kristina grabbed her phone and the phone book.

* * *

The pizza arrived thirty minutes later. Kristina and Marissa had already gotten comfortable. They wouldn't have cable or internet for another day or so, so they popped in a movie and ate. The next morning they got ready for school and were out the door early. However, they got lost on their way to school and ended up being late for first period.

"Great. We should have taken that turn like I said Marissa." Said Kristina pointedly looking at her friend. They were walking side-by-side in an empty hallway at McKinley High. They were lost…again.

"Alright, alright. I heard you the first time." Grumbled Marissa as she looked through her purse.

"Any idea where we need to go?" asked Marissa looking around; she was looking for a sign to point them in the right direction. She caught sight of someone poking through a locker.

"Ask that person. I think it's a dude." said Marissa pointing at the guy and nudging Kristina with her shoulder. Kristina sighed before going to talk to the stranger.

"Um, excuse me? Can you tell me where the office is? We're new and we're kinda lost." She asked. The stranger stilled. He pulled out a few more books before closing his locker and turning to look at Kristina. Piercing Emerald eyes met caramel ones. Kristina was so lost in his eyes that she didn't hear him.

"Uh…hello?" He asked waving a hand in her face. She jumped a little as she broke out of her thoughts. She broke out in a blush that reached her ears. She couldn't help but stare at the floor, embarrassed of her absentmindedness.

"W-what'd you say?" she stuttered stealing glances in his direction. He was tall and fair-skinned with short blonde hair swept to the left. He was dressed in a simple t-shirt and ripped jeans. But oh did those cloths hug him in such a sinful fashion. Kristina looked away almost missing what he said next.

"I said go down this hall and turn left. It'll be on your right hand side. I'm Sam by the way. Sam Evans." He held out his hand and Kristina shook it tentatively. He had man hands. The kind she always liked. She quickly let go.

"Kristina. Kristina Infante."She was feeling shy. Before she could make herself more embarrassed Marissa popped in to save the day.

"Hi! I'm Marissa." She smiled and shook his hand. He returned her smile with one of his own.

"Nice to meet you." He said as he glanced at Kristina who had retreated behind her friend.

"Well I've got to go. Hope to see you around." He smiled again, glancing at Kristina before heading off in the other direction. Once he was out of earshot Marissa looked at Kristina questioningly, her left eyebrow quirked.

"Smooth. Real smooth. I know he was cute but damn. You should just ask him to take you now." She gestured around with her hand before poking Kristina.

"Oh give me a break! I wasn't prepared for him! He's gorgeous!" Her blush had faded back to just her cheeks. They began to walk, following the directions of the cute Sam Evans. When they reached the office they received their schedules and waited for a few minutes before meeting the principal in his office.

"Hello ladies. I am principal Figgins." He gestured to the seats in front of his desk and Kristina and Marissa took them gratefully.

"I'm happy to welcome you two to McKinley High." He continued to go over the rules and expectations of the school for them. Once he was finished he stood and gestured to the door. They were dismissed.

"Well, here goes Kristina. Our first day." They stepped out into the hallway to begin the year at a new school in a new place.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what do you got first?" asked Marissa; she had elongated the "o" in so. They were walking back down the main hallway (as referenced on the map that the receptionist was kind enough to give them).

"Looks like Spanish 101. Dear Lord. I'm gonna butcher the language." She sighed dramatically before switching schedules with Marissa; she had Spanish later in the day but she was a T.A.

"But you're half Mexican Kristina. Didn't your Dad's family teach you anything?" asked Marissa as she scanned Kristina's schedule. They would have lunch together.

"A little but I can't actually speak it without sounding white." she cast a sideways glance at Marissa. Marissa just rolled her eyes before handing over Kristina's schedule. They stopped at the end of the hall and stared each other straight in the eye. Marissa grinned.

"Break a leg?" she asked before extending her arms out in a hug.

"Break a leg." Nodded Kristina as she flew into Marissa's open arms. It was a moment before they broke apart.

"I'll see you at lunch Sis." Marissa patted Kristina's head playfully before jogging down the hall to the right and disappearing around the corner, map clutched in hand.

"See ya." Kristina sighed again before taking a deep breath. She stared at the door near the end of the hall with a look of determination. She made her way over, seeming to lose confidence with each step. When she stood in front of the door she was terrified. She checked the time on her phone. She had a little more than 5 minutes before first period ended. She could do this. She really could but could she handle doing this all day? She huffed and gritted her teeth, steeling her nerves. She knocked on the door before opening it and stepping in, her eyes focused straight ahead.

"Hello! You must be our new student! It's great to meet you or as we like to say in class, ¡Mucho gusto!" Kristina glanced sideways at the man who spoke. She assumed it was the teacher as he was standing in front of the class. He was a few inches taller than her with honey brown hair and striking hazel eyes. Kristina's throat constricted. He was handsome, very handsome. He wore faded dark wash jeans with a brown belt, his white pin-striped long sleeve shirt tucked in and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A scarlet and baby blue striped tie hung around his neck. He leaned back against the desk, his hands placed on the desk at his sides before crossing his arms across his chest. He stares at her a moment with one eyebrow arched in question. Kristina finally made eye contact with him and giggled nervously before shifting her gaze to the floor. Her face and ears were red when she finally said something.

"H-hi. I'm Kristina I-Infante. I just transferred in from C-California." She wrung her hands nervously, wanting more than anything to just leave. The teacher smiled as he clapped his hands together.

"Well, again, welcome to my class. My name is Mr. Schuester." He grinned at her, clearly under the impression that she was nervous about being at a new school, not that her Spanish teacher was incredibly handsome. Kristina muttered a thank you before the bell rang signaling the end of class. Kristina took that as her cue and bolted out the door and down the hall scanning every face for her best friend, her sister, Marissa. She spotted her dear friend exiting the girl's bathroom.

"Marissa!" she nearly shouted before grabbing Marissa by the arm and dragging her back into the restroom. Kristina quickly checked the stalls for any occupants before turning to face Marissa. Marissa looked thoroughly confused after seeing her friend's disheveled appearance. Kristina's hair was askew; her make-up smudged in places, and her breathing was a tad hysteric. Marissa placed her hands and Kristina's shoulders.

"Kristina! Calm down! Breathe. Slowly. Deep, slow breaths." Instructed Marissa; she breathed with Kristina. After a few moments of slow, deep breathing, Kristina was able to relax her shoulders and breathe normally. She sighed, placing her hands over her friends.

"Thanks. I needed that." Marissa removed her hands before starting her questions.

"What in the hell happened?" she asked, concern making her voice crack. Kristina was definitely her little sister even if DNA and blood weren't shared. If anyone hurt her, there would be hell to pay. Kristina heaved another sigh before replying.

"I got super nervous! And then that Spanish teacher was so HOTT. I just lost it." Kristina walked over to the entrance of the bathroom and leaned against the door. She proceeded to stare at the ceiling when Marissa started to talk.

"Sweetheart, I know it's hard being in a new place but you need to calm down and breathe. You only have to do the awkward intro today. Today only and then you can sit quietly in your assigned desk and never have to talk to anyone you don't want to." Reasoned Marissa as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror lost in thought.

"I know but, it's just so nerve-racking. It's worse than performing on stage!" Kristina faced her back towards Marissa before she stared to gently bang her head on the door. The bell had rung for class so no one was around to hear their conversation. They didn't have to be concerned with the time as they were new students. New students get lost on their way to class all the time. They sat together on the floor of the bathroom for a few more minutes before deciding that they were again ready to tackle the day. Or at least make it to lunch. They shared another hug before heading in the direction of their respective classes.

* * *

Together the girls stood in front of the doors to the cafeteria. Were they nervous? No. Were they terrified? Maybe. Nauseous? Hell yes.

"Okay. So we're just gonna walk in, grab our lunches and eat outside. Get in, get out. Got that?" asked Marissa; she was already sweating out of nervousness. Kristina only nodded her head, too afraid to say anything lest it come out a squeak. Her facial expression was akin to a deer caught in the headlights. They stared at each other for a brief second before pushing open the doors together and walking in. They stood there for a moment to soak in the sight before them. The loud obnoxious voices, the stench of mystery meat and dirty, sweaty, hormonal teenagers and the ever preset sound of pain as the kids at the bottom of the food chain are bullied.

"Worse than Indio. WAY. WORSE." Marissa shook her head side-to-side. She wrapped her arm around Kristina's and guided her to the lunch line.

"Is that a purple….piano?" asked Kristina pointing to the left corner of the cafeteria.

"That's really funny Kristina. But could you move it? I don't wanna be in here." Said Marissa as she put a chocolate pudding cup on both of their trays.

"Marissa! I'm serious! Check it out!" said Kristina; She noticed that there was a drum set and guitars connected amps.

"Is there some kind of entertainment planned?" questioned Kristina who did not notice that the line had kept moving and Marissa was almost at the end with their lunch.

"Kristina! Get yo butt over here!"Shouted Marissa; she had reached the end and had paid for both their meals. Kristina stopped her observations long enough to go get her food before they heard an inaudible shout.

"Did you hear something? It sounded like someone shouted your name Marissa." said Kristina moving her head every which way to look for the source.

"No way. Who would be looking for me here? I don't know anybody." Said Marissa before she felt a tug on her sleeve. She looked to her lower left side and there sat Artie in his wheelchair.

"Artie!" gasped Marissa; she nearly dropped her tray all over Kristina's back.

"Great to see you too." Artie smirked; he was more prepared this time around. He was brimming with confidence.

"Wow! I didn't think I would see you so s-soon!" her voice cracked and stuttered. She was beyond excited to see him.

"Marissa? Is that the guy?" questioned Kristina as she momentarily placed her tray on a near-by lunch table. She had bent at the waist to observe Artie who seemed a bit uncomfortable at her sudden proximity. Kristina suddenly shot up and nodded enthusiastically in Marissa's direction.

"I approve!" she giggled before moving towards an empty lunch table off to the right. Marissa had begun to follow her, shaking her head the whole way.

"Please don't let me ruin your conversation." She smirked and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Marissa's face flushed with embarrassment. Could she be any more freakin obvious! She would pay. Oh yes. She would pay dearly. Marissa shielded her face for a moment before composing herself. When she unshielded her face, she was smiling like nothing was wrong in the world. She shot Kristina a glare before turning her attention back on Artie.

"Would you like to eat lunch with my friend Kristina and me? I mentioned her before." She gestured toward her friend who had already sat down and started to eat her sandwich.

"I really wish I could but I've got to go be my bad self." He smiled crookedly and Marissa felt her heart flutter.

"Oh. Well. It was great to see you." She smiled as she waved goodbye and sat down with Kristina who was giving her a knowing look.

"Oh you've got it bad. You SO like him. You were trying to flirt and failed miserably." Kristina started to laugh at the look on Marissa's face.

"Shall we revisit the Sam Evans incident?" Marissa asked innocently. Kristina sobered up quickly while Marissa smirked.

"I didn't think so." She took a big bite of her apple. Their conversation was about to continue when music started to play. Both girls turned their attention to the instruments in the corner.

"So there really was a purple piano. Hmph. Go figure." Marissa shrugged as the music continued. Kristina just rolled her eyes before focusing on the music. It sounded like You Can't Stop the Beat by the Go-Go's. Marissa and Kristina grinned. This was one of their favorite songs! It was a minute before a voice accompanied the music. It was loud and clear, clearly someone knew how to sing. As the chorus came around the single voice was joined by a few more creating a friendly harmony. They really must have worked together for a while for it to seem so seamless. A few students were dancing around on the lunch tables and others were circling around them, dancing to the beat. Kristina noticed that no one was really participating except the students singing. She gasped.

"Marissa! Isn't that Artie!" She pointed at the familiar boy wheeling around and singing. Marissa squinted in the direction that Kristina pointed in.

"It is!" she almost screamed.

"You know what? Let's sing with them before they finish!" Kristina suggested trying to contain her excitement but failing miserably. Marissa's face split into a grin. She held out her hand and Kristina grabbed it. Thy hopped off their seat and headed for the group. They opened their mouths and melted into the song as if they were always there. The number ended swiftly. Kristina and Marissa had big smiles on their faces. They were elated. It was a few moments of silence before Marissa spotted a small girl in a cheerleading outfit toss what appeared to be a green slushie all over the girl who had started the number. An all-out war of food ensued.

"My hair!"Cried out Kristina as she bolted for the door to avoid any further disasters. Marissa grabbed their things and ran after her friend. Together they made it down the hall, safely away from the onslaught of food.

"Ewwww!" Kristina shrieked; she was getting Spaghetti out of her extensions.

"Ugh. I knew there was a reason I hated tuna. And I'll never be able to eat Jell-O again." groaned Marissa; She was swiping chunks of tuna and gobs of Jell-O off her favorite shirt. They both made disgruntled noises and if you listened closely, you could hear Marissa mumbling in Spanish.

"A bunch of cultureless morons." Spat Marissa as she tossed a bit of Tuna at a passer-by. Said individual scurried off. They were broken from their thoughts when they heard the most horrible sound they've ever heard.

"Is that someone….singing?" asked Kristina; she grabbed a hold of Marissa's elbow and dragged her toward the noise. They made it to the middle of the hallway before discovering it was, in fact, someone singing.

"I wonder if she knows she stinks?" asked Marissa; they were hiding near the open door.

"Hey look! There's Artie! And….our Spanish teacher." whispered Kristina; she could see this was not going to be an easy day.

"I think this might be choir or something." Whispered Marissa; she saw many different types of people in the room. Looked like a mixer gone wrong. She focused on Artie and released a soft, drawn out sigh.

"Calm down Marissa. It's like you're in heat." Kristina smirked. She received a tiny slap on the arm in response. Kristina snorted; this may not be an easy day but it was damn sure going to be an interesting year. The singing finally stopped and both girls listened in.

"Holy shhhhhhhiiiiiii-Sugar!" tried Mr. Schuester

"Text me with our rehearsal schedge." Said the girl; she had a kind of nasally voice that just gratted on your nerves. She was collecting her belongings when Mr. Shuester tried again.

"Of course. Uh-" Mr. Shuester was cut off by a kick to the back of his chair.

"Mr. Shue, stop speaking." Said a slim girl sitting behind him. It was the same girl that started singing in the cafeteria.

"Okay, S-Sugar, we'll be in touch. Thank you."

"Bye." "Sugar" left bumping into Kristina and Marissa on her way out. Kristina fell on her butt with an "Omph!" Everyone in the room focused on her. Marissa took a protective stance in front of her.

"Um…hi? What is this place?" asked Marissa directing the question to Artie. He smiled.

"This is Glee Club!" he wheeled over to her and offered her a hug. A faint blush dusted her cheeks as she accepted the hug. They released each other quickly. Artie turned to face the group.

"Guys, this is Marissa. She's a transfer from California. And that's….um…."he gestured to Marissa and then to Kristina but couldn't remember her name.

"Kristina. My names Kristina." She had gotten off the floor and dusted off her pants. She waved in greeting.

"Right. You're in my Spanish 101 class." Said Mr. Shuester eyeing Kristina for a moment. She was the one who couldn't look him in the eye.

"So, are you here to audition for Glee?" asked the flamboyant boy in the second row of chairs. Marissa looked at Artie questioningly.

"We need members for nationals." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Give me just one sec."Marissa turned around to face Kristina. They started talking in hushed whispers.

"I say we do it." Said Marissa, casting sideway glances at Artie.

"We were going to join theater anyways and it's not like we can't sing." She added.

"I guess it's cool with me." Said Kristina; she was focusing on the dark-haired boy sitting next to the flamboyant one. Marissa turned around and told Artie that they would love to. There was some cheers and clapping to their response. Artie explained that they should do a song that shows the group who they were as people. Or where they're in their lives. Kristina, having already decided on her song the moment Artie had mentioned auditioning. She stood in front of the room and belted out Skyscraper by Demi Lavato. She finished to a rousing applause and a couple of sour looks. Marissa was next but she took a couple more minutes to decide what she wanted to sing. She walked over to the piano and started playing Listen to Your Heart by Roxette. When she was finished there was a moment of slence before the applause met her ears.

"Welcome to Glee Club girls." said Mr. Shuester . Marissa and Kristina looked at each other and grinned. This year was going to be eventful.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hi again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! You're free to ask questions. I will answer the best I can as long as the questions have nothing to do with the plot. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
